eqoafandomcom-20200214-history
Formulas
Power Pool Formula MP = (P/10)+(S/20) * Lvl Let MP = power, the unknown. Let P = the primary power pool stat. Let S = the secondary power pool stat. Let Lvl = the character's level The solution is truncated (no rounding up or down). primary is the stat that is shared by all archtypes of your class tanks str melee agi caster int healer wis TPs per Level 1-14 (3 per level) 15-29 (5 per level) 30-44 (9 per level) 45-60 (14 per level) Hit Point Factor Formula ((HP Factor)+(STA/11))xCharacter Level Base HP Factor is different for each archetype. Tank = 24 Melee = 16 Priest = 13 Caster = 10 So, a level 60 mage with 400 stamina that bought Hearty 1 and 2 (+1 HP factor, +2 HP factor, for a total of +3 HP factor to Caster base of 10 = 13) ((13)+(400/11))X60 ...(13+36.4)x60 ...(49.4)x60 =2964 HP Mana Point Formula MP = (P/10)+(S/20) * Lvl Let MP = power, the unknown. Let P = the primary power pool stat. Let S = the secondary power pool stat. Let Lvl = the character's level The solution is truncated (no rounding up or down). Thus a Lvl 31 MAG with 267 INT and 204 AGI would have 2011 power standing naked in Blackwater (where else?) with no CMs that add to power. The math is as follows; MP = + (267/10) + (206/20) * 31 MP = + 26.7 + 10.2 * 31 MP = 64.9 * 31 MP = 2011.9 (truncated to 2011) CM Point XP Required What does hp factor mean? 　 Use the distributive property of the equation and u see it does indead equate to more hp's equal to yur lvl hp = Level * ( (STA / 11) + X usuing distributive property we can write hp = level * sta / 11 + level * x we will now examine the x term of the equation as it is the only one affected by mp modiifiers lets us assume that x 16 ( a melee ) and lvl is 45 the term would evuate to 45 * 16 720 Now u got hearty 1 x would increase by 1 in this case it would now equal 17 ie 17 16 + hpModifier: ( which is 1) so 45 * 17 765 notice the 45 points of difference the fact that hp increases are directly tied to the level for any arbitrary hp Modifier can be proven through the distribution property once again the original equation again hp * sta / 11 + * X to reflect hp modifiers it can be rewritten as hp * sta /11 + * ( X + hpModifiers) again now distribute hp * sta / 11 + * X + * hpModifiers we see by casual observation that this equation matches the original function with the additon of one term. This term being * hpModifiers. Thus it is easily proven that each hp modifier adds to the hp equivilant to the current lvl of the character. Formula for HoT and PoT That is the correct simple formula. 1 HoT/PoT per 50 hp/pow And to go one step further for items: Highest PoT/HoT item = 100% credit (a 25PoT item you get 25 PoT credit) 2nd PoT/HoT item= 40% credit (a 2nd 25 PoT item you get 10 PoT credit) 3rd/4th etc and so on..... You recieve credit for only 1PoT/HoT XP to next Level Chart (Level) Unrezzed debt number for the level (6) 2195 (7) 2918 (8) 3758 (9) 4719 (10) 5807 (11) 7027 (12) 8382 (13) 9878 (14) 11519 (15) 14778 (16) 15259 (17) 17366 (18) 19638 (19) 22079 (20) 49390 (21) 82473 (22) 129735 (23) 168190 (24) 221994 (25) 283913 (26) 354584 (27) 434646 (28) 524780 (29) 625669 (30) 738036 (31) 862615 (32) 1000132 (33) 1151370 (34) 1317104 (35) 1498159 (36) 1695366 (37) 1934308 (38) 2141560 (39) 2429523 (40) 2662682 (41) 2953637 (42) 3266064 (43) 3600950 (44) 3959254 (45) 4342005 (46) 4750228 (47) 5184910 (48) 5647140 (49) 6137969 (50) 6658528 (51) (52) 7793276 (53) (54) 9060444 (55) (56) (57) (58) (59) (60) This chart is showing unrezzed debt numbers per level. Multiply by 25 for an estimated amount of XP to get to next level. XP per Level Formula The first formula applies to levels 1-19 only, level 20 is on the second curve with the remaining levels. Both formulas are significantly more complicated than the CM curve. In plotting Ln(level) versus Ln(XP), the curve looks mostly linear with a very small quadratic term. Ln(XP) = A + B*Ln(XP) + C*Ln(XP)^2 XP = Exp( A + B*Ln(XP) + C*Ln(XP)^2 ) A = 8.125 B = 1.283 C = 0.1521 The fit parameters are only good to that many digits. This formula is only good to the first 3 digits for predicting XP(level). If I add a cubic term, I can get the fit good to four digits. A = 8.214 B = 1.167 C = 0.201 D = -0.0069 I can add more and more terms to the polynomial and get closer and closer to the true values. I get about another digit of accuracy for every term. This is only a good approximation, if I knew the actual form of the formula then I could fit with many fewer fit parameters. I am going to do levels 20-60 now and see if I can find anything interesting there.